


i think i’ve been in this place once before, once with you

by chainedbylove



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainedbylove/pseuds/chainedbylove
Summary: A hand landed on his shoulder, light as a feather but still there, and he sprang into action. He swung his leg out behind him, moving it in a wide arc and dove, straddling the other person’s waist and pinning the cloaked figure to the ground in one move. He had his knife whipped out half a second later, and settled in the curve of the person’s neck. They had a scarf pulled up over their nose and mouth and slate gray eyes.“Sneaking up on people’s not super cool, dude,” Kit said causally, but his grip on the heron-engraved hilt of the dagger was steady and firm. “Who are you and what’s your business here?”——————————————————————-Basically just my idea for the intro to the Wicked Powers.





	i think i’ve been in this place once before, once with you

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary said, this is what I think would be a good start to TWP- I love these boys haha I hope they get to be happy and together by the end.

The sun blazed down on Kit Herondale’s head as he wove smoothly through the stalls and booths of the Da Nang Shadow Market. 

I think I’ve gotten way too used to the constant clouds in Devon, he thought, dodging a giggling Faerie boy. Probably doesn’t help that I’m wearing this cloak and hood. 

He had been itching for some action for a while now, small missions and patrols had rides him over but there had been nothing near what had happened during his time with the Blackthorns in LA. With Ty. 

Admittedly, the name still stung. He tried not to think about them much. The fact that Ty had definitely made his name and taken a place in the ShadowWorld did not exactly help Kit avoid the issue. Ty was the youngest Centurion to graduate the Scholomance, with top marks and at the top of his class. Kit… well the whole First Heir thing got around and he’d actually managed to become one of the best Shadowhunters of his generation (14 year old Kit is quaking). Being a Herondale got your name around too. Alec had been right in saying that being a part of that strange family would never mean nothing. 

Now he was on a small mission in Vietnam, working with a partner from another Institute that he was on his way to meet now. He pushed a silk tarp away from a booth entrance and noted that his partner had yet to arrive. He explored the small area, the dust covering the shelves and the tarot cards scattered along the floor. 

Who owned this stall? He wondered, kneeling to pick up a toy soldier long abandoned. He felt a pang of sympathy for whatever kid had lived here, knowing life in the Shadow Market was freedom and a cage all at once. No kid deserved to be stuck here. What happened to them? 

A stick snapped near the entrance and he tensed, standing up slowly but kept his face casual, letting his fingers glide along the books on the shelf, feeling the figure draw closer. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, light as a feather but still there, and he sprang into action. He swung his leg out behind him, moving it in a wide arc and dove, straddling the other person’s waist and pinning the cloaked figure to the ground in one move. He had his knife whipped out half a second later, and settled in the curve of the person’s neck. They had a scarf pulled up over their nose and mouth and slate gray eyes. 

“Sneaking up on people’s not super cool, dude,” Kit said causally, but his grip on the heron-engraved hilt of the dagger was steady and firm. “Who are you and what’s your business here?” 

The eyes widened just a fraction before narrowing again. He kicked Kit off and shoved him back, but the blonde regained his equilibrium quickly. They faced each other, the other figure had his own blade pulled out, when a shadow dropped from the rafters between them. Identical cloak, identical face scarf. “Let’s not kill each other, yeah? It’d be bad for the mission.”

That voice. I know that voice. “Wait- Dru?”

She pulled her scarf down and winked. “That’s the name. Put the dagger away. My brother doesn’t need to be murdered today.”

“Your…” Slate gray eyes, raven hair, misleadingly seemingly fragile.

Kit dropped his knife and hit his knees. 

Ty.

**Author's Note:**

> !! As of now, I’m not planning on expanding the this and writing my own version of TWP, but we’ll see what happens :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys, gals and nb pals. Hope to see you next time!
> 
> -chainedbylove


End file.
